A Simple Request
by SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs
Summary: Xion asks for one simple thing. And Riku grants the doomed girl's request.


**This is a little RikuXion drabble because it's my Kingdom Hearts crack couple. :3**

**(I don't count AxelRoxas as crack. . It might not be canon. But it's not just some random thing with no backup. I mean, Axel **_**cries**_** so that just proves there's something there… And SaixXemnas, lololololol, that crack is special. And I admit it's crack. But RikuXion is my main KH crack couple.)**

**Title: A Simple Request  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts (358/2 Days)  
Couple: RikuXion  
Rating: K  
Summary: Xion asks for one simple thing. And Riku grants the doomed girl's request.**

**If I owned Kingdom Hearts… Well. I don't. So I dunno how it would've turned out. xDDD

* * *

**

She looked up at the stars, wondering what it would be like to her own person. To not be filled with another's memories. To have her own—just for her. A whole bunch of them.

She cherished the memories she had with her friends. With Axel and Roxas.

She'd keep them forever. Even if she chose to fade away.

She rolled over and looked at Riku, the boy who had thrown her into turmoil. She'd remember him, too, even if they weren't all good memories. He was just lonely. Trying to bring back a friend that he had lost. She could forgive him, she realized, because if she had been him and him her then she'd have done the same thing for Roxas or Axel.

But she didn't want to go just yet. She had so many things she hadn't experienced. She… She still had more of Sora's memories than her own. And she didn't want that.

She sighed and turned back to the stars, watching one shoot across the sky.

"Sora," She said softly, "you're lucky."

To have so many friends and to have visited so many worlds. To have so many memories. To have his own person. To be as loved and whole as he was.

Riku startled her by saying, "He is. Always has been."

She jumped, sitting up and looking over at him in surprise. It was so hard to tell when he was awake or what he was thinking because of the blindfold, but she never asked him to move it. She felt… like something would happen if she did.

He sat up as well. "I used to be jealous of him. I still am in a way." She waited, curious. "I wish I could be him. Carefree and resistant to the dark… When we were little, we'd always thought… I'd be the one to save the worlds."

"But that's not what happened…" She finished for him. "I want to be him, too. But… it's because he's whole. And no one… will really ever forget him. Not when he wakes up…"

She watched him shift, "What do you mean?"

"Namine says… that's what will happen if I go back into Sora. Everyone will forget me. Xemnas, Saix, Axel, Roxas… You. Everyone. It'll be like I never even existed."

He was silent.

"But… It doesn't really matter. I'm just a puppet, right?"

She wanted him to tell her it did matter but she didn't really expect him, too. She… wanted Roxas' reply. She knew he'd jump up and yell that it wasn't okay. That there should be another way.

Roxas.

She missed him already. His dorky smiles, his melancholy stares into the sky, his love of ice cream. And Axel. She missed him, too. Her best friends. She needed them.

But… did they need her?

"It does matter." He said softly, "Because even as a puppet, you can feel. Replicas can."

The unspoken 'but Nobodies can't' rang in the air.

She felt a pain in her stomach.

Roxas and Axel. They had to feel. They were different. Especially Roxas. All his emotions—he couldn't have faked them. He couldn't even remember being a whole person—he had no memories to go by. He _had_ to be able to feel.

"Riku? Can I ask for a favor?"

He turned and she felt him watching her through the black cloth of his blindfold.

"…Can… Can you help me make my own memories? Just one or two."

"What do you have in mind?"

She bit her lip and looked back at the stars, searching through her mind for something that can be a memory for her alone and not a part of Sora's. Then she turned and smiled. "Dance with me, Riku?"

She didn't think it was too horrible of a request but he said nothing for a while. And then he stood. She thought he was going to leave but instead he offered her his hand.

And then they danced.

* * *

**Well, there's the end. Short, I know.  
**


End file.
